One Minute Brawl Season Finale 1:Nick vs Sonic
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL'S SEASON 1 FINALE! Today we are gonna see an epic fight between 2 of the fastest things alive. Nick, the legendary warrior's reincarnation, and Sonic, the blue blur. These 2 haven't fought yet and now it is time to see who truly is the fastest thing alive. The Special Stipulations Being the season finale, there will be special stipulations to make it more interesting. Here they are: 1.Being that Nick is an uncanon character to the sonic universe, Sonic will have uncanon forms. 2.Sonic will be able to use any form he has ever had.(including werehog, darkspine, and Excalibur) 3.Nick and Sonic will both be able to reach super, hyper, and dark forms without chaos emeralds. 4.Sonic gets to use his sword from SATBK, while Nick gets to bring his special emerald. 5.To make this a little more fair, the battlefield will be a generic area. Sonic's Forms: Base, Super , Hyper, Excalibur , Werehog, Darkspine, Dark, Ultra, God Nick's Forms: Base, Super, Super 2, Hyper , Dark , Chaos, Legendary Warrior With all this said... Let's get this finale started! PS:Nick didn't get Lightning form or Mystic form because this fight will be long enough as it is. PSS:Nick's dragon form isn't here because I had no knowledge of it when this was being made. The Fight Location: Final Destination(Melee Version) Time: N/A Sonic was running through the green hill like any normal day. When he found Nick relaxing in his spot. " Hey pal, this is my spot". "You mind moving"? "The legendary warrior doesn't move unless he wants to". "Oh so who are you mister big shot"? Nick opened his eyes and said "I am the legendary warrior and let me show you my power"! " Heh, I've been through worse". said Sonic(probably thinking about Sonic 06) Then a portal opened up and transported them to the final destination. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE Sonic and Nick ran at each other and were punching back and forth. Nick caught Sonic with a kick to the face. Sonic retaliated with an elbow to the gut. Nick then got pissed and went super. "You have a super form"? "Wait, you did it wrong". "Let me show you how you're supposed to do it". Then Sonic went super as well. They started brawling again, this time with energy lasers. After Nick managed to hit Sonic with a barrage of attacks, Sonic got up and went hyper form. " Alright, this guy is tough". " I'm gonna have to be serious". Then hyper Sonic began punching and kicking Nick all around the arena. Nick blocked a punch and went super 2 form. Nick then kicked Sonic through the stage. " EAT THIS ASSHOLE"! yelled Nick as he blasted the ultimate energy blast down at Sonic. Sonic went dark form and said "NOW I'M REALLY MAD"! Sonic ran through the blast and kicked it back at Nick. Nick got blasted by it and Sonic started piling on attacks. After 20 punches, 10 kicks, 5 elbows, and a giant laser, Sonic transformed into a werehog. As Sonic was running around, smacking the air, Nick arose from the hole in the ground he was blasted into. Nick then went hyper form and yelled "OK ASSHOLE"! "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SPACE DUST"! Then he blasted werehog Sonic through a hole in dimensions. Nick flew after him and smacked him into the realm where Mobius is. Sonic fell down to Mobius and Nick landed next to him and said " This is it for you". Then Excalibur flew by Nick and grazed his nose. " OUCH, where did that thing come from"? The sword transformed Sonic into Excalibur Sonic. "There's nothing Excalibur can't cut". Then Sonic hit Nick so hard, it stunned chaos form. Sonic began slashing back and forth, up and down, for a 100 hit combo. Then Sonic became a darkspine Excalibur Sonic and said "You're tale is over hero. Next time, try writing a better story". As Sonic went for the final slash, Nick caught the sword and broke it's blade. Then Sonic went ultra form and said "So we're going all the way huh"? Then they started brawling again. Nick caught Sonic with a knee to the gut and then an elbow to the back of the head. Nick then became chaos form and said "This is the end for you". Then Sonic rose up and said "Please, I've fought Chaos, the Final Hazard, Metal Me, Solaris, Erazor Djinn, the Dark Queen, Dark Gaia, the Time Eater, and the deadly six". "I'm not about to lose to the likes of you". Then Sonic entered god form and Nick became the legendary warrior form. They started brawling again. Sonic punched Nick into outer space and flew after him and uppercuted him into the moon. Nick grabbed the moon and pushed it at Sonic. Sonic caught it and tried to stop it. It kept pushing him farther from Mobius. Nick kept up and smacked Sonic into the Mobian version of Venus. Sonic came back and smacked Nick into the moon they knocked over there. Sonic the kicked the moon, sending it flying again. Nick managed to hold it back around where the Mobian version of Mercury is. Sonic then smacked Nick with a kick to the face. Nick retaliated with a punch to the gut, and then a knee to the face. Sonic spin dashed into Nick and went the whole way through him. Nick stood as blood came gushing out of his body, and smacked Sonic back into that moon they brought with them here. Nick was punching it into the sun. Sonic was fighting to not get pushed into the sun. Nick won the struggle and knocked Sonic and the moon into the sun. Then, as Nick prepared to leave, Sonic flew out(still burning) and punched Nick in the back of the head, then kicked him up into the air and started to combo attacks. Then, the sun supernoved.(remember the moon?) the explosion blasted Sonic and Nick with extreme amount of fire.(stronger than the heat of lightning) But, as they were flying off, the sun became a black hole. The black hole pulled in Nick and Sonic. Then the scene fades to a screen that says 50 YEARS LATER. Then, we see the stars in the sky in the shape of Nick and Sonic fighting. KO? NEXT TIME Next up is season 2's first battle. I will reveal it on a later date. Until then, have a nice day. Also, I would like to say thanks for the support and feedback guys. Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights Category:Season Finales